


Kiss

by Sephirotha



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Kiss.  Tis a gesture of affection that could be used as a greeting and desire.Affection.  Tis the feeling of fondness or love towards another.Love.  An intense emotion which could be the root of needless complication.Zenos had no use for kissing, affection or love.An alternative to the end scene of A Rose by any Other Poison
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Collection [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622137
Kudos: 36





	Kiss

Kiss. Tis a gesture of affection that could be used as a greeting and desire.

Affection. Tis the feeling of fondness or love towards another.

Love. An intense emotion which could be the root of needless complication.

Zenos had no use for kissing, affection or love. He received none in his life, therefore they were meaningless.

He stood witness to them. He saw spouses kiss in galas, more to show to everyone that their marriage is absolutely not falling apart since their ill-fated, arranged union in their youth. He saw women pouting their lips as if expecting a kiss from a prospective partner, himself included.

He recalled seeing a woman kiss her child on the head as she cradled him, shielding him from the terrors as they hid from the chaos.

Had his mother survived his birth, would she have done the same with him?

According to texts his tutors pushed him to study, a kiss symbolised a bond. It symbolised the relationship between two people and a signal to others about their status.

Twas the reason he rejected kisses from the whores that were sent to him to seduce him and steal imperial secrets. There was no bond, no affection, no love. Useless ideals for someone who grew up without them.

He had no desire for anything deeper than sexual gratification. 

Yet, with his friend and enemy laying beside him, why did he have such an idea floating in his mind as he gazed upon her?

The miqo’te nuzzled her cheek into the pillow as she slumbered with a peaceful smile. Zenos brushed her black hair out of her face to watch it, fingertips grazing across her cheek.

What in all the seven hells had possessed him to slip into the bed with her and sleep with her until the late morning?

He recalled her tales of fighting primals in her early adventurer days, picturing each fierce beast as she went into detail of her struggle. There was a certain attraction to her words as she described the heat of Ifrit, the quakes of Titan’s attacks, the cutting winds from Garuda…

He wondered what words she would use to tell the story of their duel in Ala Mhigo.

The memories of her ferocity had him smile, his hand drifting to where he had bitten her ear and rubbing his thumb against the marks where his teeth had sunk into the cartilage. How she screamed and cried in despair so quickly after her face had lit up in joy at her earlier victory. It had been simply divine.

When he claimed his body, he found that the Ascian had her earrings on his person, a delightful discovery. He had snatched the purple star spinel off her in Yanxia, a token to remember her growing potential as she dared an attempt to assassinate him. And the green jade earring that was still stained with blood that marked their heated confrontation in the throne room.

He could carry these trinkets and know very well that Eve had her own reminder of their battles on her permanently. It excited him that she’d never forget him as he would never forget her.

The miqo’te stirred, stretching her limbs before relaxing and nuzzling deeper into the bed. Zenos hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face, his gaze sweeping over her serene expression, unknowing of the potential danger in front of her.

Her lips looked cracked after her insistence to go out into the cold yesterday. He swiped his thumb across the bottom, affirming his suspicions but also sparking curiosity.

This was someone he wouldn’t mind sharing a deeper bond with. There were so few others who could match him in a duel, so few who were worthy to be even close to his equal.

Eve’s ears twitched as she frowned in her sleep, her eyes cracking open. Zenos watched those brown eyes blink blearily as she saw him, lips parting as she slowly became aware of her surroundings.

Seeing her so unguarded, feeble and fragile, pushed him to swoop in and press his lips to hers. Their eyes locked, Zenos realised he appreciated the dark tones of her irises, more so as her pupils dilated.

Her hands were quick to scrabble against his chest as his tongue slipped between her lips. He placed his hands on her back to drag her closer so they were flush against one another, her body heat mingling with his own.

Finally she lurched her head away from his, gasping as their kiss was broken and covering her mouth.

“What in hells are you doing?!” she raised her voice at him as he touched his own lips in reflection.

A new feeling was pulsing through him. Not as uplifting as when they were locked in battle in Ala Mhigo yet… It was a different level of sublimity that he didn’t want to ignore, that needed to be pursued.

Eve pressed her lips together as Zenos pulled her hand away from her mouth and descended for another kiss. She struggled as he held her head still, spearing his tongue through her resistance and tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. She let out muffled sounds of protest, hands pressed firmly on his chest as she struggled to pull away, heaving another breath as she eventually succeeded in breaking the kiss.

“Zenos…” she whimpered.

A shade of red adorned her cheeks. A sign of arousal, and it sparked a heat in his loins that he never thought possible.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, but she firmly pressed her hand to his mouth and pushed him back.

“Stop!” He stopped, regarding her flustered expression and the way her ears twitched. He reached to rub her left ear, a quiet purr emanating from her throat. “Stop please…”

“Does it disgust you?”

He could understand that. It disgusted him to kiss the women who would come to satiate his sexual desires, more so when they proved to be too delicate for his liking. They always wanted to come closer and he made sure they stayed their distance as much as possible.

Eve stuttered in her words as she broke eye contact and sat up, covering her face.

“We just...can’t,” she said, turning her head away from him. “We’re enemies, we don’t do this sort of thing…”

Zenos recalled a pointless text he needed to study in his youth of a couple from warring families and how their relationship ultimately led to their deaths. But he and Eve were not a stupid, young couple who were powerless against the world. Who would even care if they had an affair and everyone found out?

“What sort of thing?”

Again she stuttered, avoiding his gaze and moving her hands. “Kissing! And sleeping together! And, and...you know…”

“Do I know?”

She buried her face in her hands, ears and tail twitching. “We’re...not a couple. We are enemies. We’re on opposing sides. We do not get intimate.”

“Do I disgust you?”

“No!” Zenos raised his eyebrows as Eve stared ahead with a look of horror. “I mean, well, disgust is not the word I’d describe when I think of my feelings towards you…”

“Then what word would you use?”

“You know, words aren’t everything…”

It irritated him that she was not looking at him. She was hiding something. It was painfully obvious.

He grasped her arm. “What word would you use?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Eve.”

At the sound of her name, she finally turned to him with wide eyes. Her lips parted and closed as he took in her expression.

“You do not hate me.”

Her ears went flat against her head as her face fell. “...I do not.”

“You have every reason to.”

“I do.”

“If you do not hate me then how do you feel about me?”

“I feel...sympathy. Not that you’d want it.” She turned away, pulling her arm out of his grasp. “Bottom line is, no matter how I feel about you, we do not get intimate. That’s a trap with chaos oozing out of it…”

“What about my feelings for you?”

She snorted derisively. “It took you how long of reigning terror on Doma and Ala Mhigo to search for something to feel?” She scoffed and waved dismissively. “Fine, what does the great Zenos feel for the lowly savage that is the Warrior of Light?”

“Desire. And affection.”

Her ears pricked at his first response and her left one began twitching after the second. She rigidly turned to him, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Are you sure you’re Zenos and not some other soul that decided to learn how to body hop?” she asked slowly.

He’ll never understand her humour but he was quick to dismiss the statement.

“Do you think of me incapable of feeling this for you?”

“Yes. You’ve always expressed the very explicit desire to only duel me because I was capable of overpowering you.”

Her honesty was admirable, mostly.

Zenos sat up to push the hair out of her face, tilt it up and kiss her again. He relished in the second that she did not resist, although he did also like how she would push against him and wrestle out of his grasp. He grabbed her wrist before she could launch herself out of the bed, holding her gaze and smirking as she felt her pulse quicken under his fingertips. Yet another sign of arousal.

“Yes, I long for us to recreate that transcendent moment,” he said whilst watching her stutter and press her fingers to her lips. “But I also cherish this newfound pleasure within these intervals.”

“We can’t…”

“Says you?” He smirked slightly. “Tell me, Eve, do you explicitly hate kissing me?”

“No.” How cute it was to see her own honesty betray her as she slapped a hand to her mouth. “But that doesn’t mean we should!”

“Whyever not? Do you have another you’re promised to?”

Her flustered expression fell into one filled with sorrow as she clenched the sheets. He saw a tear roll down her cheek as her body shook. “Not anymore.”

“What do you want, Eve?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

He cupped her cheek and tilted her head to look back up at him. Her eyes held the grief of someone who had lost someone dear to her, someone she loved who was gone. He wouldn’t know what that feeling would be.

He leaned down again to kiss her and this time there was no resistance. He felt her tears against his skin as her lips moved against his. He placed a hand on her back as her arms slid around his neck, leaning closer to him much to his delight.

He wanted to get closer.

Hands moving to her hips, he moved back and pulled her atop of him, setting her to straddle him as they kept kissing. His hand moved under the shirt she was wearing and she broke the kiss, grabbing his wrist.

Eyes locked, they froze in position. Eve swallowed as she placed a hand on his shoulder to keep her steady as she lingered over him.

“This...won’t mean anything, will it?” she asked.

He was perplexed by the question. 

“It will mean whatever you want it to mean,” he chose his words carefully.

She squeezed his wrist before reluctantly letting it go. Needing no further permission, he grabbed the shirt to pull off her, baring her body to him.

Her arms went to cover her breasts as she looked to the side with red cheeks and her ears twitching rapidly. His eyes were drawn to the scar that split her abdomen almost neatly.

He gave her that. The thought excited him further as he touched the mark, pressing his thumb to where it stopped above her belly button. It was another reminder for her to carry that would serve as proof of his existence.

She gasped as he flipped them over so she was sprawled on the bed. He arched her back so he could drag his tongue from the bottom of the scar, up across her abdomen, through where it cleaved between her breasts, then finally stopping at the top of her bosom. He looked down at her flustered expression, smirking lightly as she refused to make eye contact with him.

His smirk faded as he considered that he wasn’t chasing after sex. He wanted the bond that a lot of fictions boasted about between couples. He wanted to be closer to her.

His hand moved to her entrance, his eyebrow arching as he found she was moist and mostly pliable already. She went redder and slapped his shoulder.

“I can’t control my body’s desires!” she wailed and he chuckled.

“Tis means we do not need to waste any more time,” he said as he slid his fingers into her.

She mewled as he kissed her head, in favour of hearing her in pleasure rather than muffling such erotic sounds.

He’d never personally prepared a woman as such but he had seen how they would make themselves ready so he could penetrate them with minimal fuss. It also sparked his curiosity to feel her as such, opening more opportunities to learn more about her.

Her gasps and moans of pleasure were pleasing to his ears, her toes curling on the sheets as she rocked her hips eagerly onto his hand. She panted and nuzzled against him as he kissed her head, thrusting his fingers into her quicker.

“Zenos…!”

That moan alone had his member throb in anticipation as he thrust his fingers deep, and felt her inner walls spasm around them. He took delight in making her come undone by his touch. He smirked as his fingers slid out and he settled to kneel between her legs, slipping his trousers to let his cock free.

Upon seeing it, Eve shot up the bed, eyes wide in awe as she saw the weeping member bob before her, primed and ready to enter her. Her left ear twitched wildly as she openly stared, lips pressed together and pupils dilated. 

Zenos smirked to himself as he took her knees to keep them apart and slide her closer to him, resting his cock against her belly.

“Do not be afraid.”

“I’m n-not afraid,” she stammered, not once taking her eyes off it.

Her hand shakily rose and hovered over the member. Zenos waited with bated breath as she rested her hand just under the tip of his cock and his eyes fluttered closed, groaning as she wrapped her fingers around his girth.

He felt the calluses of her fingers where she had drawn the string of her bow and he was reminded of her stance as she fought alongside her companions. Those eyes fuelled by a fierce fire which ignited his soul…

A growl left his lips as he snapped his hips back, brace the head of his cock against her entrance then slid into her gradually. She sucked in a sharp breath, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other clutching the bed sheets.

“No, no, no,” she whimpered as she shook her head. “Too tight, this won’t work…”

Zenos silenced her with a kiss, his hands sliding under her back to pull her closer. She whined softly as he pressed her into him, his member nestled deep inside her as she adjusted to him.

He didn’t intend to move, not just yet. He was still revelling in the action of being inside her, holding her close and cherishing her skin against his.

Soon enough, Eve relented and wrapped her arms around his neck, her moans of discomfort melting into content as she readily accepted his kisses.

As they pulled away, her hand lingered on his cheek and she looked up at him, dazed. He leaned into her touch, smiling as he relished the intimacy he hadn’t realised he might enjoy.

For most of his life, he had resigned himself to be alone. Bored in this dismal, ephemeral plane with nary a soul to relate or confide in.

Now with this warrior in his arms, he felt something stir in his chest, something that made him feel...different.

He grinded his hips into her, eliciting small moans from her. His lips claimed hers once he pulled his hips back steadily, then gave a firm thrust into her. She grunted and broke the kiss, squeezing her eyes tight and hissing softly.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

“No…” she muttered. “It’s just a little...uncomfortable…”

With an affirmative nod, he pulled his hips back slightly to give short, shallow thrusts. Eve began purring as she wrapped her legs around his hips and lay back comfortably. 

Zenos pressed his forehead to the pillows as he cradled her close to his chest and set a more firm pace, drawing out louder moans of delight as her body became more pliable for him to plow into. Something about this act of coupling felt more natural than his previous sexual encounters.

They wanted each other. They shared a deeper connection than just two people looking for gratification. They were seeking to deepen their bond further.

With another growl, Zenos sunk his teeth into the base of Eve’s neck and she yelped in surprise, her nails digging into his back. She clenched and clamped around his member, which served to prompt her to pound her into the mattress harder. She moaned and cried for him, begging for more.

Yes, this was something to enjoy. This was something to yearn for, something to have between them during this interval.

His friend. His enemy. His lover.

His. And all his.

An orgasmic snarl tore from his throat as he came undone with such possessive thoughts circulating his mind. Eve tightened every muscle in her body as she accepted his load deep inside her, mewling and twitching in his grasp.

They lay there for a few seconds, locked in their unyielding embrace, until the garlean rolled them over so she rested atop of him. She flopped against his chest, their sweat mingling as she purred in content, her muscles hugging where he was still penetrated within her.

As he rested a hand against the back of her head, a quick pang of pain shot through his mind.

* * *

_ A small miqo’te girl was carrying a bucket of water through the village. She seemed to be struggling with its weight but it didn’t deter her. _

_ There was a group of children nearby, mostly hyuran and elezen. They spotted the miqo’te and the blonde hyuran boy, most likely the ringleader of his friends, picked a stone up and threw it at her. _

_ It hit her one the forehead and caught her by surprise. She dropped the bucket of water on her foot and it spilled across the dirt ground. She held where the stone had impacted her, blood trickling down her face. _

_ She whimpered as the children laughed and mocked her. The blonde hyur picked up another stone and threw it at her. _

_ This time she was ready. This time, she caught the stone which startled the children into silence. She snarled as she threw the rock back at the boy and hit him just above his eye. _

_ He collapsed to the ground and wailed in agony as his friends dispersed in different directions throughout the village. The miqo’te glared angrily as adults came to the scene, including a miqo’te woman who looked to be her mother. _

_ The mother knelt by her and brushed her fringe back to kiss where the stone had drawn blood on her forehead. _

* * *

Zenos broke from his trance and looked at the bard resting against him. He tenderly brushed her fringe out of her face and spotted a small scar. It was mostly faded but still served as a reminder for the altercation she had as a child.

As he kissed the scar, Eve’s ears pricked and she looked up at him in surprise. He withdrew and cupped her cheek, looking deep into her eyes.

“Tomorrow we shall depart for Mor Dhona.”

“We shall?” she muttered with a tilt of her head.

“So in the meantime...I intend to learn more about you.” Her pupils dilated as he moved so he could pin her wrists to the mattress. “Starting...with your endurance.”

“Hang on just a minute…!”

He delighted in watching her squirm in his grasp before resuming their coupling, just to enjoy deepening their bond even further.


End file.
